Una Carta para tí
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Un One-Shot, un poco duro… y cruel, se trata de que Sakura le escribe una carta a Sasuke expresando todo lo que ha pasado durante un año, en donde él salió en busca de su hermano


**Una Carta para ti **

**Resumen: **Un One-Shot, un poco duro… y cruel, se trata de que Sakura le escribe una carta a Sasuke expresando todo lo que ha pasado durante un año, en donde él salió en busca de su hermano, hay una pequeña confusión especialmente donde dice "Hace Mucho tiempo que te fuiste"… quise mencionar que se fue de su lado al buscar a su hermano… y luego dice que cuando se fue alguien le amaba… pues se vuelve a referir al mismo momento en el cual Sasuke se despidio… Espero que no les cause molestias estas dos confusiones Besos y espero que les guste!..

_Hace mucho tiempo que desistí… _

_Si, deje de ser masoquista, deje de ser obsesiva… aún así, siento que mi mente me engaña y por las noches, en mis sueños, siento lágrimas saladas recorrer mis mejillas y perderse en lo profundo de mí ser. _

_Hace mucho que te fuiste, y me dijiste que te olvidara, bueno… no con esas palabras, pero así lo interprete, siempre ando interpretando las cosas… para no lastimarme, eso fue lo que hice contigo. _

_Y mi subconsciente sabía que tú no me amarías, ni me amabas, ni me amaste. _

_Y mi corazón me castigaba todos los días con el pensamiento de que algún día me amarías._

_Hace poco tiempo volviste, si… volviste a tu aldea natal, porque sabías que solo no podías con tu absurda venganza, no podrías con tú hermano. _

_Hace poco volví a nacer, mis esperanzas subieron al cien por cien, mi corazón seguía latiendo por ti, seguía respirando por ti. Porque sabía que te amaba, que te seguía amando. _

_Hace poco morí, si… morí, mi corazón dejó de latir, solo se escuchaban los vanos intentos, como ecos en las paredes internas de mi cuerpo, la esperanza de mi vida decayó, y mi cuerpo sufrió una herida, que pocos la notarían, pero que en mí se hace profunda como una cortada, una raja grande y espaciosa que me absorbe por dentro, las ganas de vivir. _

_Hace mas o menos dos años, que escribo esta carta esperando algún día entregártela, tener las agallas suficientes para decirte que te he olvidado, que eres mi veneno, mi karma. _

_Quisiera decirte muchas cosas, pero hace tiempo que deje de hablar, si… ahora solo escribo, porque se que soy una molestia, por eso… ¿Para qué hablar si escribiendo no molesto?_

_Por eso es que mi voz se ha vuelto hueca, vacía. _

_Por eso es que mi mente no responde, mi cuerpo inerte por las noches y frío por el día. _

_Pero aún así, hay muchas cosas de las que no te he contado… como aquél día en que te fuiste, aquel día que me entregue por completa y de ti recibí un gracias, el cual agradezco, pero me daño por completo, ilusa fui yo, en creerme semejante tontería como que me amabas… pero otro ser si me amaba, otro escondido entre las ramas de los árboles, en las sombras de los mismos, y no te diste cuenta de aquel pequeño acontecimiento, que marcó mi vida, del cual no me arrepiento, porque me enseñó que aquel lejano dolor que sentía, se hallaba mas presente que nunca, que aquel dolor que sentía por tus continuos rechazos era poco, comparado con mi verdugo actual… _

**A mediados de diciembre, donde fue proclamada tu desaparición, y desde ese día algunos te creyeron muertos, yo te sentía más vivo que nunca, siempre has estado vivo en mí ser, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma y corazón. **

**La espesa nieve se amontonaba en mi puerta, era de noche y mis padres hacía dos días que se habían marchado de viaje, pasaría otra navidad sin su calor y amor, pero eso no era comparado con la tristeza de haberte tenido tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, y haberte perdido. **

**Pero en esa gélida noche alguien esperaba paciente en mi puerta, desconocido encapuchado al cual di paso a mi hogar, el porque… no lo sabía exactamente, capaz era un poco de diversión en mi monótona y puta vida. **

**Locura dirían otros, pero la verdad que no me arrepiento de nada, desde ese día marqué mi vida, por completo… **

_Ahora se pudiera decir que vivo encerrada en una jaula de oro, donde mi verdugo, amante y protector, fue tu pesadilla, tu asesino, quien te robo la infancia. _

_Y no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor con él. Sí me entregue varias veces, mi cuerpo desnudo, mi corazón abierto, sin anestesia, y mi alma entregada en bandeja de oro al mismísimo diablo. _

_Sin embargo… muchos de los recuerdos que ahora traen estos escritos, me han dejado una moraleja muy presente en mis actos de ahora en adelante (si es que hay un "adelante") _

"_Vive en el hoy, el pasado es pasado y ya paso" _

_Poco lo practico, eso lo sé, pero cuando estoy con él siento que te he olvidado del todo, pero luego de terminar, aquellas sesiones interminables de pasión y locura, me aseguro de que él este dormido, para poder escribirte algo… que con dos dedos de frente, no te lo entregaría ni muerta, aunque pensándolo bien… estoy muerta, hace mucho que solo vivo por unas cuantas horas al día. Ah si… déjame recordarte que estoy viva gracias a él. _

**Otoño del 2007, todo era naranja y amarillo, bueno, eso imaginaba yo, ya que me encontraba en la habitación de mi captor, miraba el techo sin mucho que hacer, lo esperaba ¿Para qué engañarme? **

**Lo escucho llegar, y me hago la dormida, se que él detesta eso, pero creo que me he vuelto un poco sadomasoquista, aunque todo en exceso es malo, y todo tiene un límite, porque sé que él me ama… aunque nunca me lo ha dicho. **

**Siento que se acuesta a mi lado, se quita su capa quedando así en unos pantalones negros y una malla, sin verlo lo veo. **

**Se apega a mi cuerpo, desnudo, muerde mi hombro, rudamente como él solo sabía hacerlo, lastimándome, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Y lo complazco con un grito de dolor y placer a la vez. **

**Me da la vuelta y me mira, con deseo… deseo que yacía apagado en mis días de infante, ya no era inocente. **

**Me besa, y el tan acostumbrado sabor metálico de mi sangre con la de él se entremezclaba con nuestras salivas. Ya dije que soy un poco sadomasoquista.**

**Me acaricia por completo, y luego me sienta en sus piernas, esperando a que yo lo complazca, y así lo hago, lo beso, lo acaricio, su excitación se hace notable entre mis piernas, y atiendo esa parte tan notable de su cuerpo. **

**Ya no puede mas, y lo noto como se tensa y se chorrea en mi boca, y yo me trago todo el semen posible, como agua para mi cuerpo, tan necesario… **

**Me penetra, salvaje, sin miramientos, y mis lagrimas caen, y mi cuerpo reacciona ante el dolor que me causa su repentina entrada, pero me excito y entre mas dolor, mas placer causo en su cara, y yo poco a poco me voy acostumbrando. **

**Y volvemos a tener sexo, una y otra vez. **

_Se que el día que estés leyendo esto, me mataras, aunque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea del porque, pero se que lo harás, pero para tu información ese día ya estaré muerta, porque él me lo a contado todo… porque él, y solo él, mi verdugo, sabe lo que me va a pasar, y para tu sorpresa, lo que le va a pasar a él. _

_No lo vas a matar tu… no lo harás, porque ya yo lo he hecho, si… lo hice al conocerlo, y lo haré tan pronto cuando muera. _

_Por eso, es que hoy, en diciembre del 2008 escribo el final de esta carta. _

_Se que me odiarás por haber acabado tu venganza, se que me odiaras por haber follado con tu hermano… pero él ahora esta aquí, y me está viendo… _

_Mi final está escrito y una vez mas sucumbiré al pecado mas delicioso de todos, y haré de nuevo el amor con este ser, que de tan exótica manera, me muestra su cariño y su amor. _

_Un beso de sangre, mi despedida final Sakura de Uchiha Itachi… mi verdugo y mi amante. _

**Notas de Autor**

_Muchas gracias a todos y a todas, debo admitir que me inspire porque… se puede decir que me ha pasado algo igual… y que la verdad no es muy bonito el amor, es cruel y frío pero dulce y calido a la vez… _

_Un beso a mi Angelito ARKANGEL y a mis amigas, que me inspiran cada día un poquito más… _

_Escrito el 9 de diciembre del 2008 y terminado el 10 de diciembre del 2008._

_(Con todo mi corazón para ustedes)_


End file.
